


Hollis Interruptus

by Tish



Category: The Bill
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1634726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Hyzenthlay</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hollis Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hyzenthlay

 

 

Roy Galloway sat surveying his kingdom. Well - the small, Spartan CID office he could see through the slightly tarnished partition glass. A set of filing cabinets groaning with files was jammed against half the length, a stray file in danger of slipping down the back. Roach and Dashwood busy on phones, notebooks flicking, an eye on the clock. Galloway turned his attention back to the phone as he jotted down the information he needed.

Roach scratched his nose as he searched for the right piece of paper, nodding as he listened to Dashwood. The younger man shrugged into his coat, sorted his briefcase and marched out. Roach half-turned in his seat and raised an eyebrow at Galloway.

Galloway was already reaching down for the glasses and the bottle, waving for Roach to enter. Irish eyes smiled across the desk as Roach settled down, taking his drink.  
Galloway smiled, "You are looking at a happy man, Ted."  
Ted grinned, "A rare event, Guv. I consider myself a lucky man to see such a sight."  
Galloway narrowed his eyes, "Not likely to last long, knowing my luck."  
Roach winked, "You need to rub the Blarney Stone for luck."  
Roy tried not to laugh, "Do you have one handy?"  
Ted raised his eyebrow again, "I'm sure we could improvise."  
Galloway half-smiled, "We need to be far less sober if we're going to keep down this road, Ted my old son."

Ted held out his glass, "Then pour away!"  
Galloway poured a generous measure and they drank, silently regarding each other for a while.

Ted swirled what was left in his glass and looked Roy in the eye, "The Chief Super's out of his office for at least another half-hour."  
The challenge was there.  
Galloway held the stare, "He could be getting back sooner if his meetings go pear-shaped."  
Ted shrugged, "There's Marion to consider..."  
Roy refilled the glasses, "We can tell her June Ackland's _looking_ for her. She'd like that."  
Ted tilted his head, "Oh would she now?"  
Roy nodded, "Uniform fetish apparently. Can't get enough."  


The bottle was now at low tide and Roy poured for a final time, "Drink up."  
  


A quick scan of the corridor and the coast was clear. Marion was nowhere in sight. Galloway knocked on the door - just in case.  
Silence.  
A quick exchange of looks and Galloway's hand was on the door handle. "Oh Sir!", came a voice.  


They turned as one to face Reg Hollis, an expectant smile fixed on his face, "I think you'll find the Chief Super is out of the station at the moment."  
Roy wondered how far through the wall he could punch Hollis. He started to silently count.  
Ted sighed, "Thank you, PC Hollis. We were aware of that fact. We were merely leaving some files for him."  
Reg frowned, "But you haven't actually got any files..."  
Galloway pointed at the stairs, unable to form a coherent sentence, "You. Go. Now!"  


Reg sighed and felt it better not to press his luck. He started down the stairs, then turned at the landing, "Oh Sirs. Mr Brownlow's just walked in. Shall I let him know you want him? Sirs?"  


Galloway merely walked back into his office and sat at his desk. Ted shook his head and decided an office with a grumpy Guv'nor was no place to spend a lunch-time.

 


End file.
